1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game machine control module for playing a game through operation of a plurality of buttons, and a game machine, and more particularly, to a game machine control module having a function causing ambience based on a specific signal from a game machine body that has a function for reproducing a video recording medium and such game machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game machine control module CM of prior art is formed in a form of glasses, as shown in FIG. 1, and has a housing comprising an upper case 2 and a lower case 3, which can be vertically separated. The housing is formed with first and second controller supports 4 and 5 at the longitudinal ends thereof that project in a square shape, and that are gripped by the palms of the hands for support. A start/select section 6 is formed on a constricted portion at the center of the housing, the section containing switches to start and select a game. Moreover, circular projections are formed at bilateral symmetric ends of the housing, and comprise first and second control sections 7 and 8 consisting of a plurality of switches disposed substantially at the center of each projection, as well as third and fourth control sections 9 and 10 having a plurality of switches disposed at bilateral positions on the front side wall surface of the housing, and that can be operated mainly by the forefingers and the middle fingers.
The start/select section 6 comprises so-called switches that include a start switch 11 and a select switch 12 disposed at an intermediate position between the first and second control sections 7 and 8. The select switch 12 is, for example, to select difficulty of a game when it is begun, while the start switch 11 is a switch for actually stating the game.
The first control section 7 comprises a recess 13 that is recessed in a substantially cross shape at the center of the circular projection at one end of the housing, and a window 15 in the recess 13 through which four key tops 14a, 14b, 14c, and 14d can be outwardly projected from inside. The window 15 is arranged with the upper ends of four key tops 14a, 14b, 14c, and 14d in a cross shape for the substantially cross-shaped recess 13.
The second control section 8 is provided, as shown in FIG. 1, with a recess 16 that is recessed in a substantially cross shape at the center of the circular projection at the other end, and four cylinders 17 with openings with size that allows cylindrical key tops 16a, 16b, 16c, and 16d to outwardly project from inside at respective corners of the cross-shaped recess 16.
The top surfaces of four key tops 16a, 16b, 16c, and 16d are marked with visually identifiable marks such as ".largecircle.", ".DELTA.", ".quadrature.", and "X" for indicating functions so that the functions of the respective switches can be easily identified. In addition, the lower ends of these key tops 16a, 16b, 16c, and 16c, and the lower portion of the cylinder 17 are provided with unique projections or notches so that they do not engage other cylinders 17 when they are assembled.
The third and fourth control sections 9 and 10 are formed, as shown in FIG. 1, to bulge from the front wall of the first and second control sections 7 and 8, and comprises an opening 18 consisting two rows of elongated holes vertically parallel to the bulged wall, and a motion instructing control switch that is formed by projecting key tops 19a, 19b, 19c, and 19d with an elongated shape substantially fitting in the opening 18.
The game machine control module CM with such arrangement is connected to a video machine for reproducing a CD-ROM (not shown), a video recording medium, through a predetermined connector, and the video machine is connected to a monitor such as a TV receiver. Then, the control module is held by the palms of both hands, and the control buttons on the first to fourth control sections 7, 8, 9, and 10 are operated by the fingers of both hands to instruct motion of an action target such as a character on the monitor screen for playing the game.
However, the above-mentioned control module CM particularly for a household game machine is arranged to play the game by instructing motion of an action target on the monitor screen through operation of the buttons on the first to fourth control sections with the fingers, and the user can only perceive the character on the monitor screen by viewing it, or through visual sensation, and by hearing sound generated from the character, or through hearing sense. Thus, the control module itself does not have bodily sensation through feedback because the control module is operated by variously moving both hands and arms, but only substantially exploits a function for instructing one direction through operation with the fingers.